


Something Broken that Couldn't Be Fixed or Replaced

by quietdetective



Series: Rambles of Questioning and Anxiety [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure why he called you over. It was pretty good sign you thought. He's been quiet and hadn't really been talking to you lately. Maybe you could get some answers from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Broken that Couldn't Be Fixed or Replaced

"I try to deny how much i love you. How much I care about you. But i can't. And it sucks because I know you aren't interested. I know you are in love with some one else. I don't expect that to change at all. But i need to tell you. So i can move on" 

You don't know what to say to him. You never expected his words when he asked you to come over. You thought it was just another scheme to get you to watch his shitty movies. You never thought John Egbert would be in front of you looking so exhausted as he told you his feelings. You were always annoyed by how much he kept to himself. He was an open book, easy to read. But it was only with things he wanted or didn't care you saw. Everything else was like a language long dead that only few knew. You sure as hell didn't know it so you were lost. You couldn't find a way to read it. Google translate can't do anything for that shit. So now here you are. He wouldn't look at you. You know he is holding back tears. He feels like crying but he won't let himself. Which was saying a lot since John crying was rare. Rarer than any sort of priceless jewel or baseball card. So fucking rare that he didn't even cry when his dad died. He couldn't. Raised under a person who thought crying was weak and if he did he would be a cry baby. You knew his dad loved him. It was just something he thought and so he taught his son. You couldn't ever hated the man but you hated that. 

 

You sigh. You were in a relationship. You couldn't change that. You weren't even sure your feelings towards the black haired boy in front of you. He was your best friend. You loved him. Just not in the way he loved you. 

 

"I don't expect you to say anything. I know it's a lot. I just needed to tell you. I've been holding it for so long. I need to move on from you though" 

 

With that he left you. You still talked. You were the first to know when he got a new partner. You were still his best friend. So why'd you feel like you missed out? Why did you feel like something was broken that you couldn't fix or get back?


End file.
